


A Right Mistake

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Non era stato un errore si era detta Regina, o meglio non lo era stato ma lo era, era complicato, come tutto quello che la riguardava.</i>
  <br/><i>Lei e Robin sarebbero dovuti essere anime gemelle, il vero amore uno dell’altro, Robin sarebbe dovuto essere il suo lieto fine, ma la salvatrice aveva rovinato tutto. aveva preso al decisione di stargli lontana, perché Marian era a Storybrook, per il bene di Roland e perché lui era un uomo d’onore.</i>
  <br/><i>Eppure … quella notte era andato da lei, nella cripta, a cercare lei, a desiderarla.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Right Mistake

Non era stato un errore si era detta Regina, o meglio non lo era stato ma lo era, era complicato, come tutto quello che la riguardava. Lei e Robin sarebbero dovuti essere anime gemelle, il vero amore uno dell’altro, Robin sarebbe dovuto essere il suo lieto fine, ma la salvatrice aveva rovinato tutto. aveva preso al decisione di stargli lontana, perché Marian era a Storybrook, per il bene di Roland e perché lui era un uomo d’onore. Eppure … quella notte era andato da lei, nella cripta, a cercare lei, a desiderarla. Si era sentita così bene mentre con foga si liberavano dei vestiti, era sbagliato perché lui era sposato e lei … i cattivi non ottengono mai il lieto fine ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che voleva era sentire l’altro, sentirlo accanto a sé, poterlo toccare, rendersi conto che era reale e non un’illusione. Dopo Daniel non si era mai sentita così bene, Robin era … tutto pensò mentre lui le circondava il volto con le mani e la baciava, la barba non le diede fastidio, le provocò solo una leggera risata. Il pavimento era freddo eppure quasi non lo sentì, concentrata sugli occhi di lui, non voleva perdere nemmeno un dettaglio di quegli occhi mentre le sue mani lo toccavano dovunque, poteva essere un errore e poteva pentirsene la mattina successiva ma voleva ricordarlo. Voleva ricordare ogni centimetro della pelle del Re dei Ladri, desiderava poter ricordare il tocco delle sue labbra e soprattutto quegli occhi che la guardavano come se lei fosse l’unica donna che lui amasse. Non ricordava quando fosse cominciato ma sentirlo in quella maniera era stato fantastico, aveva tanto desiderato di sentirsi così bene e lui … i cattivi di solito non meritavano un lieto fine ma forse lei era l’eccezione aveva pensato Regina. Era così felice mentre lo stringeva a sé, e sentiva le mani di lui sulle spalle, sulla schiena, sul seno, sui fianchi dovunque. Non era stato un errore si era detta Regina, o meglio non lo era stato ma lo era, era complicato, come tutto quello che la riguardava.

Lei e Robin sarebbero dovuti essere anime gemelle, il vero amore uno dell’altro, Robin sarebbe dovuto essere il suo lieto fine, ma la salvatrice aveva rovinato tutto. aveva preso al decisione di stargli lontana, perché Marian era a Storybrook, per il bene di Roland e perché lui era un uomo d’onore.

Eppure … quella notte era andato da lei, nella cripta, a cercare lei, a desiderarla.

Si era sentita così bene mentre con foga si liberavano dei vestiti, era sbagliato perché lui era sposato e lei … i cattivi non ottengono mai il lieto fine ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che voleva era sentire l’altro, sentirlo accanto a sé, poterlo toccare, rendersi conto che era reale e non un’illusione.

Dopo Daniel non si era mai sentita così bene, Robin era … tutto pensò mentre lui le circondava il volto con le mani e la baciava, la barba non le diede fastidio, le provocò solo una leggera risata.

Il pavimento era freddo eppure quasi non lo sentì, concentrata sugli occhi di lui, non voleva perdere nemmeno un dettaglio di quegli occhi mentre le sue mani lo toccavano dovunque, poteva essere un errore e poteva pentirsene la mattina successiva ma voleva ricordarlo. Voleva ricordare ogni centimetro della pelle del Re dei Ladri, desiderava poter ricordare il tocco delle sue labbra e soprattutto quegli occhi che la guardavano come se lei fosse l’unica donna che lui amasse.

Non ricordava quando fosse cominciato ma sentirlo in quella maniera era stato fantastico, aveva tanto desiderato di sentirsi così bene e lui … i cattivi di solito non meritavano un lieto fine ma forse lei era l’eccezione aveva pensato Regina.

Era così felice mentre lo stringeva a sé, e sentiva le mani di lui sulle spalle, sulla schiena, sul seno, sui fianchi dovunque. Con Daniel era stato dolce e tenero, con il Cacciatore solo lussuria, questo … era di più, un sentimento che non credeva di poter provare pensò nel sentirlo, aveva così bisogno di lui, di quel calore, di quel contatto e lui … lui era semplicemente fantastico.

Gemette lentamente il nome di lui, voleva assaporare ogni momento, ogni centimetro di pelle e godersi ogni singolo movimento, era l’errore più bello della sua vita, non poteva essere un errore se si sentiva così bene. Lui le sorrise e poi la baciò, un bacio lento, delicato, pieno d’amore e così in contrasto con quello che stava facendo, solo quando sentì la pelle regina si accorse che gli aveva graffiato la schiena a sangue ma per qualche motivo non importò a nessuno dei due, Robin si muoveva con forza, passione e desiderio. La desiderava così tanto, l’amava così tanto.

Non poteva essere un errore pensò prima di assecondare pigramente i movimenti dell’altro, il vero amore non poteva essere un errore pensò Regina prima di gemere il nome dell’altro, ancora poco e venire, la sua testa si svuotò di ogni pensiero, l’unica cosa che contava era Robin, Robin che era con lei, che l’amava e che quello era il suo lieto fine.

Poteva anche essere un errore, e sicuramente lo era, ma non voleva pensarci, non mentre lui si distendeva per terra e lei gli appoggiava la testa sulle spalle, avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze di quel gesto l’indomani, l’indomani ci avrebbe pensato con calma, ma non in quel momentoCon Daniel era stato dolce e tenero, con il Cacciatore solo lussuria, questo … era di più, un sentimento che non credeva di poter provare pensò nel sentirlo, aveva così bisogno di lui, di quel calore, di quel contatto e lui … lui era semplicemente fantastico. Gemette lentamente il nome di lui, voleva assaporare ogni momento, ogni centimetro di pelle e godersi ogni singolo movimento, era l’errore più bello della sua vita, non poteva essere un errore se si sentiva così bene. Lui le sorrise e poi la baciò, un bacio lento, delicato, pieno d’amore e così in contrasto con quello che stava facendo, solo quando sentì la pelle regina si accorse che gli aveva graffiato la schiena a sangue ma per qualche motivo non importò a nessuno dei due, Robin si muoveva con forza, passione e desiderio. La desiderava così tanto, l’amava così tanto.

Non poteva essere un errore pensò prima di assecondare pigramente i movimenti dell’altro, il vero amore non poteva essere un errore pensò Regina prima di gemere il nome dell’altro, ancora poco e venire, la sua testa si svuotò di ogni pensiero, l’unica cosa che contava era Robin, Robin che era con lei, che l’amava e che quello era il suo lieto fine. Poteva anche essere un errore, e sicuramente lo era, ma non voleva pensarci, non mentre lui si distendeva per terra e lei gli appoggiava la testa sulle spalle, avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze di quel gesto l’indomani, l’indomani ci avrebbe pensato con calma, ma non in quel momento


End file.
